Blood Ties
by Hope10032
Summary: OC-insert. When a transfer student comes to join Class 1-A, what will her past result in? How will it affect all of the students? Especially referring to her family ties. Does being connected by blood mean that you are forever intertwined by fate? The transfer doesn't think that loyalty should rely on things that can't be changed. Goes along with Manga/picks up at Chp. 13.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strength

 **Hello! This is Hope10032 here to share with you this new story! This is my first MHA story, so I hope you enjoy! This first chapter is actually a good length in my opinion, as most of my chapters are barely close to this most of the time. Anyways, onward to the story! This contains my OC. Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Nor will I ever. I only own this plot and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strength

What is strength? Is it those who are strong? Is it denied to those who are weak? Is it physical? Is it mental? Is it emotional? Is it an ideal? Is it power? Is everybody able to achieve it? Is it limited to a chosen few?

People say that those who are strong are affirmed and the weak are denied. The victors write history, while the losers are wiped from it.

This is what a certain girl has heard all her life. The best must remain the best. All others must kneel.

Yet, she didn't agree with what they'd say. Her views greatly differed. How so, will be shared at a later time, for at the present she must first make an appearance.

* * *

It was a normal day at UA, nothing out of the ordinary. Bakugou was close to exploding at everyone, Midoriya was a stuttering mess, Uraraka was chatting it up. Completely normal.

Until, of course, their homeroom teacher rolled into Class 1-A. Literally, rolled. In a sleeping bag, or something that closely resembles a caterpillar's cocoon. Possibly a mealworm.

"Good morning, everyone. I have an announcement to make. It has just been decided that there will be a transfer student coming tomorrow to join your class. It's part of some new foreign exchange program, or something. Other than that, let's begin today's class," Mr. Aizawa announced to the class. Whispers broke out immediately, mostly from the girls.

"What do you think they will be like?"

"Where are they from?"

"Girl or boy? Which would be better?"

"Boy, of course!"

"I'd say girl."

"Nobody asked you, Mineta!"

"I thought this was an open discussion!"

And without further ado, many of the louder students began a yelling contest in the middle of class.

"Please! This is a place of learning! Let us all settle down to do just that!" Iida loudly requested, hands doing their normal whatever.

"You're shouting too, President!" Ashido pointed out with plenty of volume. Iida looked horrified at this and immediately sat down without another word.

While all of this was going on, Todoroki was staring off into the distance through the window. Heterochromatic eyes glanced lazily through the landscape, pondering one thought after another.

He had already demonstrated some considerable skill during the first Battle Training with All Might. Every so often he would catch that Bakugou guy glaring daggers at him. None of the others have really tried all that much to communicate with him. Not that it bothered him.

This academia was for learning to become future heroes, not for becoming chummy with a bunch of idiots.

"Be quiet."

A sudden chill ran through the room. A dark aura was emanating from Mr. Aizawa, almost like it was promising harm to those who disobeyed. It most likely was.

"As I must repeat myself, let us begin class." The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The next day, however…

A girl with reddish brown hair was racing down the sidewalk at breakneck speed. Thoughts were flying through her head at a similar pace.

 _Crap! If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my first day! That's not the first impression I'm looking for!_

She was clothed in the standard uniform for the girls at UA; grey jacket with green epaulettes, white undershirt, red tie, and green skirt. She also added a green ribbon in her hair to tie it back into a loose ponytail.

The transfer student quickened her pace even more, to the point where people barely catch a glimpse of her as she flashed by. She skidded to a stop in front of the large gates of the school she was about to attend.

Students were still milling about leisurely, which was a good sign. By some possibility against all odds, she might not be late. As she let out a sigh of relief, a sudden bell rang.

 _The warning bell?! I still have to find my classroom! Not to mention meet the teacher beforehand! Dang it!_

As running in the halls was prohibited, even in a school training future heroes, she was forced to urgently fast walk towards the direction of… well… a directory. After impatiently locating the place she needed, she fast walked even quicker to her room. Class 1-A.

Meanwhile, students of the before-mentioned Class 1-A were all hanging around in their classroom. The girls were mostly in a group, deciding amongst themselves who the transfer would be.

Obviously, they disregarded anything logical.

"I think it'll be a boy! Oh~ I hope he's cute!"

"You still are that desperate for a boyfriend? Honestly."

"Hey! You have absolutely no room to talk, Jirou! It's not like you're dating anyone!"

"And I don't need to, unlike a certain someone. I still have my feminine pride."

"Um, personally, I'd like it to be a girl. It'd be fun to have another person to talk to."

"Are you saying we aren't good enough, Uraraka?! Of course you'd want a girl, after all, you have Midoriya already!"

"Th-that's not true! Deku and I are just FRIENDS!"

"Oh, sure. Act like he's in the 'friend zone'."

"It's true!" One blushing mess of a zero-gravity giver later, Mr. Aizawa quieted the class.

"Today, the new student will be arriving. I trust you all to treat her with respect." Again, the classroom erupted into a big shout-off.

"I told you it was a girl!"

"Shut up, Mineta, you perv!"

"I wouldn't mind a pretty girl in the class either, guys."

"Kirishima! You too?!"

"And what do you mean by 'you wouldn't mind'? Do you not think any of _us_ are pretty?!"

"BE QUIET!"

And this was the scene that the transfer student entered upon. Mr. Aizawa looking like murder, everybody else frozen in mid-argument; besides the more level-headed of the group and those that just didn't care.

"Uh…" she muttered intelligently. Immediately, Mr. Aizawa calmed himself and stepped up to greet her.

"Miss Akira Kaiya, I presume."

"Yes, that's me," she affirmed hesitantly. Quite the first impression.

"Wonderful. Anyways, would you introduce yourself to the class then?" The girl, now known as Akira Kaiya, nodded. As she stepped forward towards the front of the room to address her new classmates, those who were standing quickly found their seats again.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Akira Kaiya, please call me Kaiya, though. I look forward to working with you all. I'm in your care, then."

"Miss Kaiya!" Iida exclaimed loudly, scaring the poor girl along with many others. Good thing nobody has a heart condition.

"Y-yes?" she replied carefully. This class was very startling, to say the least.

"It is an honor to meet you! I am Iida Tenya, the class president. I'm sure that we will get along just fine!" Iida said, waving his hands and ending in a low bow.

Kaiya wasn't sure what to do about the bow, or the hands for that matter, to be honest.

Iida's abrupt introduction seemed to break the ice, though, and others were quickly, and loudly, on their way. Good thing nobody has a hearing condition either. Then again, it'd be pretty easy to develop one in this environment.

"I'm Kirishima Eijirou! Nice to meet ya!"

"Yaoyorozu Momo, vice president."

"Sero Hanta! Hello!"

"Good to meet your acquaintance, I'm Ojiro Mashirao!"

And so on.

The ones that hadn't introduced themselves yet would be Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya. Midoriya wasn't comfortable with speaking to girls, Bakugou couldn't care less, and Todoroki was just the silent, lone wolf.

Even still, after Kaiya had gone around to meet everyone, she stopped by each of their desks to say hello. Midoriya turned into an even bigger stuttering mess, but managed to get his own name out. Bakugou turned away with a huff and a light blush on his cheeks, uttering his name.

Todoroki was the most surprising of all of the trio's, though.

After Kaiya greeted him personally, he stood from his seat, bowed as low as Iida did, and gave his name. He then sat back down like nothing had happened. Kaiya turned her attention back to the front, as Mr. Aizawa had cleared his throat, trying to get the class to quiet down.

"Miss Kaiya, your seat is right there next to Todoroki's. I hope you don't mind the back?"

"Of course not, sir. Thank you for the directions."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Aizawa Shouta, you may call me Mr. Aizawa or sensei. Whichever you prefer.

"Anyways, class. Today will be different from an ordinary day. Dismissing your morning classes, you all will be attending a special occasion supervised by a decided three-man team, consisting of myself, All Might, and someone else. This will be taking place as your Foundational Skills of Heroics Class."

Murmurs broke out among the students, until Sero spoke up.

"Sensei! What'll we be doing!?" he asked loudly. Everyone is very loud, aren't they.

Mr. Aizawa presented something very dramatically to the class, adding along with it,

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or some other disaster. It's a trial of rescue!"

Once again, everybody continued to share their own thoughts about the event until Aizawa-sensei spoke up once more.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. As I was saying, this time, it is entirely up to each you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus.

"Miss Kaiya, it is up to you whether you participate or not, as this may be a bit straining for your first day. That's all, go get prepared." As everyone was getting up to leave, Uraraka approached the new girl, along with Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and a large portion of the female population of the class.

They began asking many questions, after introducing themselves again.

"Oh, don't worry about me forgetting your names. I happen to possess a pretty good memory," Kaiya assured. Things were overwhelming enough, without the reintroduction.

"Ah, of course! Anyways, where did you transfer from?" Ashido asked enthusiastically.

"America. The US Association of Heroes thought it best to send me here abroad to strengthen hero relations between the two countries. The thing is, though, I had no clue about anything Japanese. Not even the language," the new girl admitted.

"Huh? But we understand you right now," Uraraka pointed out. Kaiya smiled as she explained.

"Ah yes, that means it's working." The group looked even more confused at this point, so Kaiya further explained. "You see, there's this person over in the States that has a quirk called ' **Gift of Tongues**.' They happen to work for the Association, and they were able to give me the ability to speak, read, and write Japanese. However, I'm still iffy about all the traditions and customs," she said while scratching her cheek sheepishly and looking off to the side.

Her attention was gained by Aizawa-sensei calling her to the front. The other girls said goodbye and offered to teach her more about Japan's culture later. She happily agreed.

"Yes, Sensei?" she politely addressed the home teacher.

"This was just sent from Support," he gestured to something in a tightly packaged box. "It's supposed to help with your condition regarding your quirk. They said that they couldn't help much with the other problems, however. They aren't used to dealing with highly-advanced medical issues."

Kaiya opened the box curiously, revealing a simple-looking metal bracelet. On the inside, however, was a high-tech system that was perfect for helping her out with her… _condition_.

Something in her past had caused it, and she'd rather not speak much more about the subject.

"It delivers a sedative if it senses you becoming overly stressed, and it also monitors your heartbeat. It will also detect any changes to your bloodstream."

"Thank you, Sensei. I really appreciate this," the girl thanked, slipping the bracelet on her right wrist.

Aizawa-sensei merely smiled at her, before reminding the transfer to ask him if she needs anything or wants to talk privately.

After thanking him again, Kaiya left through the door to head to the bus. She didn't have a hero costume yet, or at least not one she could wear in this form.

By the time she made it out to where they would depart, most of the class was already lined up. Apparently, President Iida wanted everyone in order of their class number.

Sadly, Kaiya had no clue what her number was.

"Kaiya!" called a voice. It was Todoroki.

Everyone looked surprised that the usually silent loner reached out to help the transfer. Kaiya walked over to stand next to him.

"Since you sit next to me, I'd assume that your number is close to mine," he explained. That would make sense.

Turns out that the bus had seating that made the lining up system pointless. Good job, Iida.

Everyone was decked out in some weird clothing or another. Except for Midoriya, that is. He had on the P.E. uniform with a few added components.

"Ah!? Hi!? Asui!" Midoriya suddenly exclaimed. It seemed him and Asui were having some kind of conversation.

"Call me Tsuyu," Asui corrected. "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

The boy the speculation was directed at became, once again, a stuttering mess. Kaiya was starting to see a few patterns.

As some of the other passengers gave their own input, Midoriya was getting even more nervous. A bit suspicious, to be honest.

The conversation suddenly turned to what quirks would do well for pros and such. Flashy, strong, etc.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong," Jirou added, "you can't not mention Todoroki and Bakugou!"

Kaiya looked over at her seatmate, Todoroki Shouto. A strong individual indeed.

The king of explosions merely "tched" at the compliment, which caused Tsuyu to say something that set Bakugou off.

"Bakugou's always fuming, so he won't be very popular."

"YOU (inappropriate word)! I'LL BE POPULAR TOO!"

This merely proved the frog-girl's speculation. There was a bunch of vocabularic confusion provided by Kaminari, issued to tease the explosion boy.

Kaiya giggled at the display. Despite the great number of cursing, it was still pretty funny to watch. Todoroki only looked away, shifting his gaze back out the window.

"We're almost there. Settle down already…" Aizawa-sensei said in his long drawl.

"Yes sir!" everyone exclaimed. Kaiya looked out the window next to Todoroki. Looking past the heterochromatic eyed boy gave her a view of what looked like an amusement park.

"Is this DisneyWorld?" she muttered to herself. Because she was so focussed in staring out the window, she didn't notice how Todoroki studied her from the corner of his eye.

None of her features really stood out, yet she was still the definition of simplistic beauty. He then noticed her eyes. They stood out more than anything, which surprised him that he didn't notice until now.

They were an aqua color on the edges, silver in the middle, and golden on the ridge of her pupils. At first glance, they simply looked like they were some mix of colors that formed a stormy grey, but looking closer revealed this.

Exotic, was all Todoroki could describe them as. Other words just didn't seem to fit the bill just right, at the moment at least.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you liked it, and feel free to ask me any questions or concerns. The next chapter… who knows when it will come out. Well, see you all later! Hope is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Courage

 **Hello, all! Hope here to bring Chapter 2 of Blood Ties! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, etc. It really boosts my miniscule self-esteem, so thanks again!**

 **BTW: Todoroki… you're so very difficult to write. Even though you're my favorite character in MHA, your reactions vary. *Sigh* No helping it, I guess.**

 **Anon** **:** _ **Yes, her name is indeed Japanese. There is a reason for her not knowing much about Japanese culture, so don't worry. As for my writing style… there's not much more to say other than I'm a very straightforward person. I'm not good at beating around the bush or describing things very well, so I guess it reflects itself into my writing. I'll try my best!**_

 **Guest:** _ **Yeah, I've got plans… hehe. ^-^**_

 **For those of you who are interested:**

 **Kaiya - Forgiving; Akira - Clear, Intelligent**

* * *

Chapter 2: Courage

Courage. A feeling? Something you draw upon? Is it bravery, fearlessness? Or is it having fear, but doing something anyways? Is it foolish, a cover? Is it standing up for what you believe in, or standing against what all others believe in?

The willingness to do everything or the dedication to do nothing?

Sometimes, the one thing somebody needs is courage. While at the same time, courage could be the one thing not available to them.

This is the case for many.

"So…" Kaiya awkwardly started. A low murmur of chatter filled the bus, the only quiet seat being the one she was currently sharing with none other than Todoroki Shouto.

"I've been wondering; is it normal for people to always announce their last names before their first names in Japan?"

Todoroki turned to face her. His eyes gleamed in silent amusement.

"Is this what you regularly think about?" he teased with a straight face. Kaiya's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"No! I mean, I guess I'm kinda confused about some things. Over in America, you'd always say your first name, first, and your last name, last. It's in the title. I only introduced myself like that because I was advised beforehand." Todoroki cracked a small smile.

"Is that so? Well, you could call it tradition, as that's how I've been taught," he suggested. Looking thoughtful, Kaiya ventured another question.

"So… just to be clear, your first name is Shouto, while your last is Todoroki?"

"That's correct, last I checked."

"You don't have to mock me…" she faked a pout before beaming at him. "I'm used to being called Kaiya, so it sounds weird when people call me by my last name."

"That's the reason you asked us all to call you by your first name, then," the fire and ice user clarified. Kaiya gave her confirmation, before turning to him once again.

"Would you prefer something other than Todoroki? Or is it fine the way it is?" At first, she didn't receive an answer, so she was worried that she had offended him somehow. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be too personal, or anything. I'm not very good at reading situations, so I'm sorry if I crossed a line!"

"We're here. Get out, brats," called Aizawa-sensei. He had already managed to develop a headache on the ride. It was going to be a very long day. Kaiya made to follow his order, but was stopped by a voice next to her.

"Shouto…" it began quietly, "...is fine."

The transfer smiled sincerely. "Shouto it is."

As the two made their way off the bus, Ashido, Asui, Jirou, and a floating pair of gloves, Hagakure, approached the new girl. Each of their faces reflected malicious intent, an evil smirk adorning each one of them. Yaoyorozu was standing off to the side, looking like she didn't care, but was, in fact, listening to the conversation intently.

"So, you are Todoroki, huh?" Jirou asked nosily. Kaiya was completely oblivious to what they were trying to intend, so she happily replied.

"Yeah! Shouto is really nice, he even helped me find where my number would be!" she chirped. The part of the group that wasn't completely ignorant sweatdropped at her unaware enthusiasm. Ashido's ears perked up at one part of her sentence, however.

"'Shouto? First name basis, huh," she smirked knowingly. Whatever she knew, Kaiya seemed to have missed.

"Eh? Isn't that normal among friends?" she asked innocently.

"She's right-ribbit," Asui agreed. "I prefer being called Tsuyu."

"That's not the point-" Jirou was cut off by squealing that came from the floating gloves.

"EEK! You and Todoroki would make the CUTEST COUPLE! I totally ship it!" Hagakure exclaimed loud enough for the entire class to hear. Everyone threw odd glances at where they believed the invisible girl was. Todoroki had his back turned, hiding a faint blush with a scowl.

Kaiya was seriously confused. She tilted her head to one side, resembling a puppy that had no clue what was going on. _How naive_ , thought many at the time.

"Class, we have a reason to being here other than social investigations," Aizawa-sensei interrupted. Why did it have to be _his_ class that was immature? Shrugging off the interrogation, Kaiya happily made her way to Shouto's side, looking at the surrounding scenery in awe.

It was a cloudless blue sky that became the roof, with a vast enclosed area was laying before them. It seriously looked like a messed up amusement park, as there were many areas where rescues could be staged.

Eraserhead led the way through the training grounds until they came before a large fountain. There stood a spaceman.

* * *

A dark shadow was perched silently upon one of the arena roofs. His sharp, slitted eyes took in the image before him.

His sister… _his_ _precious little sister_ … was surrounded by those disgusting vigilantes that call themselves heroes. As well as a large number of their soon to be spawn.

The pests multiply like the bugs they are.

The one with two hair colors even dared to stand next to her! The figure had to restrain himself from rushing down immediately to rescue his innocent kin.

 _Heroes_ , he thought with malice. _They took her away once. I won't let them do it again! Especially not let them brainwash her!_ A buzzing noise erected from his ear. Pressing the button on the communicator, he waited for orders to spring.

" _Tatsuo, what is your status?_ " came the voice.

"I've located the target. She's being disgustingly smothered by the enemy. Even if she wanted to escape, there are two pros and a bunch of trainees down there," Akira Tatsuo reported.

" _I see… well then, await further instructions. This is dangerous territory, we can't be unaware._ "

"Of course, Mother. By the way, where's Father?" the overprotective brother asked.

" _Working. Anyways, keep an eye out for any suspicion. We must retrieve the target at any cost. Besides yourself, of course, dear._ " Tatsuo ended the call with a roll of his eyes. His mother was obsessed with him becoming a suitable heir to the family business, so she often became over-bearing.

His father was too busy to check his wife's actions, so the kids were mostly left on their own to fend off their screw-loose mother. All Tatsuo cared about right now was getting his little sister back, so he dealt with the eccentricity of his parental units.

Kaiya would be retrieved at all costs.

* * *

No. 13-sensei had just finished explaining a couple, few, some, many things. For example, the reason for one of their teacher's absence. Apparently, All Might was 'resting because he had reached his time limit already' or something.

Kaiya didn't understand many things about Japan, so she just assumed this was another. Though it was peculiar how No. 13 only wanted Aizawa-sensei to hear this piece of information. She was able to because of a part of her quirk.

Shouto was standing quietly next to her, waiting for the lesson to start. Kaiya truly didn't understand what the girls were trying to implicate, but she knew that it had something to do with her seatmate.

As Kaiya was gazing at her surroundings, absorbing everything, she continued to listen to the astronaut-looking hero. He continued to explain that their quirks were for helping others, rather than harming, or worse, killing. This was completely different from what she's been taught.

Power is everything. If you aren't the strongest, then you don't deserve to survive. The weak are merely stepping stones for those that possess true power. That is why you must always be at the top, so that no others may look down on you.

As much as she's tried, Kaiya couldn't rid herself of the echoing voice of her father's teachings. It has been drilled into her for as long as she could remember.

Her head ached painfully as she tried to push these thoughts away. She could feel her heart rate increasing, causing the machine on her wrist to begin beeping. Shouto spared her a curious glance, but Kaiya was too occupied to notice.

Her breathing deepened, chest heaving with strain, as the monitor beeped louder. Her eyes were narrowed, trying to contain this spontaneous burst of rage. She felt it administer a shot of some chemical, but she was too worked up to calm herself.

Shouto looked at her worriedly. He caught her mumbling something to herself, and could barely make out: "... no right… monster… never… trust… rather die." The last two words alarmed him, so he was about to catch Aizawa-sensei's attention. Luckily, the teacher had already noticed the beeping and was headed in their direction.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. By now, the entire class's attention was on the transfer who seemed to have only just realized the teacher's presence.

Her face instantly changed into a fake smile. She laughed it off, which only caused some of the others to worry even more.

"Oops! Hehe, I guess I got a bit worked up, huh? Oh well, the thought of rescuing people really pumps me up!" she lied. "I'm perfectly A-Okay though!" she grinned goofily.

A few bought the cover-up, some looked at her oddly before shrugging it off, while the rest continued to stare in worry at the girl. Another hand on her other shoulder caught Kaiya's attention.

It was Todoroki.

"Sensei, do you mind if I take Kaiya to the resting room? I think the stress of her first day has begun to get to her."

"Go ahead, Todoroki, but make sure to come back after she's feeling better," Eraserhead affirmed. The part-white-part-red-haired male nodded, before leading the calming girl off to somewhere they could talk.

As he thought before, he wasn't here to make friends with idiots, but this might be an exception. He didn't mind her company on the bus, whereas others he'd be extremely annoyed. He ended up leading her just outside the Landslide Zone.

After taking a few deep breaths, she began to speak.

"Thanks, Shouto. I really lost control for a sec back there, so thanks. For pulling me away."

"I'm not usually one for prying, but I wouldn't mind if you'd want to share whatever's on your mind," he offered. Kaiya remained silent, looking like she had no idea where to start. She sighed decidedly.

"Would you like to know what my quirk is?" she finally asked. Todoroki looked at her questioningly, pondering the sudden question. Kaiya took this silence as a confirmation.

"I'm the middle child of three. In some strange turn of events, each of us happened to inherit a different quirk from our parents. My older brother inherited my mother's, my younger sister my father's, and I was given a combination of the two. Separately, my skills are weaker compared to my siblings', but when I use both I'm the strongest.

"But that quirk isn't the problem. The main problem for me is the quirk that was neither my father's nor mother's," she explained. This greatly confused the boy, as he'd only heard of children inheriting one of or both of their parent's quirks. He himself was born with these ideas in mind.

"My parents had access to very smart and successful scientists, who finished a certain product a bit after the time my brother's quirk manifested. They called it **Manufactured Quirks**. It allowed them to… forcibly inject an artificial quirk, and allow the subject to use it.

"My own brother, Tatsuo, was given the **MQ Dragon** as a test run. It succeeded, and he is now able to transform into a dragon at will, or even against his will," Kaiya admitted sadly. "But even though he was given immense power, he still isn't able to use it to its fullest because it was given after his real quirk manifested.

"He's still able to use the real quirk, however, and it gets him along fine. In fact, he's the next heir to the family business," she explained before taking a moment to collect her thoughts. Todoroki believed that he would hear about her next, however that wasn't the case.

"My younger sister, as I said before, inherited my father's quirk. She was considered the 'dollface' of the family, and wasn't given an MQ. She's expected to be married off to expand my father's empire, so she's spoiled all the time. Never knowing freedom, I almost have sympathy for her…" she trailed off. Shouto took this moment to prod the explanation forward.

"But, I'm assuming compared to you, her life was much better." he guessed.

"Yep. She had a paradise compared to me," Kaiya agreed. She seemed extremely hesitant to talk about herself, as shown when she changed the direction of the conversation.

"I guess I haven't told you about my parents yet, have." Playing along, the heterochromatic boy shook his head no.

"My father is able to manipulate all of the sun's qualities, such as light, heat, and fire. My mother controls electricity. Back when they were younger, they lived in Japan as moderately known heroes. After my brother was born, they decided to move to the US, where later I was born followed by my younger sister."

"So that's the reason your name is Japanese instead of American," he realised. Things were beginning to come together.

"That's correct!" she answered cheerfully. It looked strange for her to be so carefree, though it was probably a facade. "At a young age, even living in the US, I had always found the Japanese way of life to be very interesting. But my parents forbade me to further learn about the country, other than what I had already learned, which was very little. They seemed to have developed a hatred towards Japan, for reasons unknown to even me.

"And sometime after that, they made a decision that changed the entire family."

A loud crash interrupted the two, causing them to be alarmed by the sudden change in atmosphere. Something sinister had come. And it had just interrupted a very important conversation.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **Hello again! Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow, favorite, review, or even PM me if you have questions/concerns. You don't know how motivating feedback can be, even if it's criticism! I'm only an amateur writer, so I need all the help I can get!**

 **My Musings** **: This chapter surprisingly has more words in it than the previous one! I'm so proud of myself! I've noticed that of the animes I watch, after seeing most of the characters I'm able to determine who my favorite will be even before I actually watch the show. Call me one to judge a book by its cover, but I'm usually correct in my assumptions. Many of the characters I like, in fact, have different personalities, so it isn't just the handsome ones… ^-^. Anyways, this isn't important, but I just felt like writing it down anyways.**

 **I'm also looking for some good animes to watch or manga to read, so if you have suggestions, please let me know!**

 **I think I'm going to put up a popularity poll for all of my current stories sometime soon. It'll help me to decide which ones to give the most priority to.**

 **That's it, so please continue to read! My next update… I've got no clue, sorry!~**

 **~Hope ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heroes

 **Howdy! The poll I mentioned previously is up now, so go check it out! I hope you enjoy!**

 **For Reviewers (Guest and nataliamontes13) Thanks! Here you go!**

Chapter 3: Heroes

Who are heroes? Are they ones who protect the innocent, or are they the ones who protect those who aren't innocent, but still need help regardless. Do they do both? Is it merely an empty title to bestow upon someone?

Not everyone is cut out for heroics. That's obvious. But everyone can still be heroic, no matter who they are, or where they come from. It's the fact that they want to help others, to protect those who can't protect themselves, to sacrifice their own pleasures and joys for the good of the bigger picture.

The heroes aren't the ones who do good without needing to. It's the ones who do good without needing to, that get called heroes.

"You know, I've been thinking about something."

"Oh dear, did it hurt?" Todoroki glared at the grinning Kaiya before continuing.

"Today at USJ, you never finished your story." There was a long pause before Kaiya spoke.

"I've been pondering something in the old think-tank as well," she admitted. Shouto looked at her curiously, expecting her musings to be connected to what he had previously pointed out.

"When people say 'extraordinary', it's basically 'extra' and 'ordinary'. So are they just saying that somebody is normal beyond belief?" she mused.

…

"This is what you think about?" he teased, referencing one of their past conversations (Chapter 2 on the bus, if you were wondering). She blushed.

"It's not like I had a lot of time to study being normal! My mind just happens to wander to random things, jeez," she sulked.

The two of them were currently sitting atop a building's roof. Todoroki had insisted on walking her home after the day's events, and was surprised to find that she would be staying here.

It was the roof of one of the buildings at school. Surprisingly, Kaiya said she had requested to stay up here, and principal Nedzu agreed. There were few items there, only a blanket, a cast iron skillet, and a bag. The skillet was apparently used to contain a fire she had started, while the bag held a few extra clothes and a worn out baseball cap.

Not much else other than those.

Kaiya had explained that her current situation wasn't the kind where she could afford to live fancily, so Shouto immediately suggested that she could stay in the guest room at his own residence. It was quickly denied by her, stating that she enjoyed the freedom of the outdoors.

The two of them were currently drinking water that had been boiled with tea leaves to give it flavor, as well as a roasted rabbit that she had caught using a trap she had previously set. It's surprising what you can set up in a city without any questions. A crackling fire was giving warmth to the slight chill in the air.

"You still haven't answered my previous statement," Shouto prodded. It was his first time eating something that he had seen prepared before him. It was a new experience, but not necessarily a bad one.

"And you still haven't stopped poking that poor piece of meat. It won't bite you anymore." The heterochromatic eyed boy took a large bite of the rabbit before turning back to her, eyebrow raised.

"Ah, yes," Kaiya sighed, looking off to the side. "Well…" Obviously, she was trying to avoid the subject. In her silent musings, she thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

"Looky here~ it seems like some of the young eggs weren't caught in the trap," drawled one of the strangers that had appeared randomly. "The boss would be pleased to know that we killed off some of the pests that had escaped."

Many of the other strangers chuckled and sneered. They seemed to give off some sort of sinister presence, but not one that was too alarming. Kaiya had dealt with worse.

"Don't you have any mercy for kids?" Todoroki asked. "Pull yourselves together. You're grown-ups, aren't you?"

He also seemed unfazed by the sudden turn of events, immediately freezing everyone in the vicinity minus himself and Kaiya.

After all of the enemies were frozen solid, Shouto turned to his companion.

"The sensors must not be working because of one of their quirks. It seems like villains have invaded our training session," he said grimly.

"Why would they come here now, of all times?" Kaiya asked, confused.

"That's the question, isn't it. I'm going to try to contact Mr. Aizawa." He pulled out a communicator, before selecting a few choice buttons. It was staticy, but they could still make out a bit of their teacher.

" _Todoroki? … that you? Villains… now… going…"_ the sound cut off.

"D***it, it looks like they also have someone blocking radio waves," he sighed disappointedly. "To attack here and now, the villains must have some solid objective in mind. This ambush was thought through carefully."

"We could ask one of them," Kaiya suggested, pointing towards one of the villain popsicles. Shouto made a sound of confirmation, before heading over and unfreezing the head of the one that acted like the leader using his left hand.

"Go drown in a lake!" he immediately snarled. Shouto didn't even flinch. "All of you are useless after we separated everyone! Now all we have to do is kill you off, one by one! Then we'll get that idiot 'Symbol of Peace'!"

"Scatter us and kill us… huh? Sorry to say it, but to me it looks like you're just a load of mooks who don't know their quirks from their rear ends."

"That stupid little kid! The second I can move again, I'll… Is he really just in high school? Ow ow ow!" the villain cried out in pain. Shouto watched on with cold eyes, Kaiya merely spectating what her friend could do.

 _At first glance, I'd surmise they thought they could overwhelm even elites with sheer numbers,_ Shouto thought. _And they thought they could just pop open the lid and use us as pawns. From the looks of them, the the number of actual threats caps at 4 people, maybe 5… That'd be my estimation._

"At this rate, you guys will gradually succumb to death by necrosis," Shouto admitted. The villains cried out in shock; those that could, at least. He continued.

"But since I'm aiming to become a hero, I want to avoid doing horrifying crap like that _as much as I can_." The villains were now shaking as much in fear as well as freezing.

 _So the thing to do now would be…_

"What's the basis of your plan to kill All Might?"

* * *

"Are you done spacing out now? Or have you lost your mind?"

A certain heterochromatic eyed person's voice snapped Kaiya out of her reminiscing, causing her to blink owlishly at her companion.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like I've forgotten what we were talking about," she replied innocently. Shouto merely raised an eyebrow, not buying her story for a second.

"I clearly remember you saying that you have a 'pretty good memory'."

"I see. So you were eavesdropping?"

"No, merely listening curiously to what my fellow classmates were talking about."

"Ah, of course. Silly me, the great and powerful king of frost would never _eavesdrop_. He listens to other people's conversations with dignity," Kaiya said dryly. Shouto cracked a small grin.

"I was just recapping what happened today. I had just reached when the villains spilled all of the beans about their plan," she said. Shouto looked curiously at her and began thinking back to the moment they reached where most of the action was going down.

* * *

While Kaiya and Shouto had been forcing information out of their enemies, the rest of the class had been fighting their own battles. The two immediately set off towards the final battleground, briefly making small talk despite the situation.

"You're pretty powerful, you know, Shouto? I mean, that was really impressive," Kaiya complimented. "Now I know that I can relax when you're around."

"... Thanks," he answered with a hint of a blush. Before he could turn too red, however, he decided to change the topic. "I bet you were scared though, so I guess it was good that I was there."

Kaiya, not appreciating his smugness, retaliated.

"Like heck I was! You were 1,000,000% more scared 'n I was!"

They bickered the entire way back to the main group, smiles gracing both of their faces. The reason they had to take some time and distance away, forgotten.

As they got closer to the battle site, all smiles and laughter were cast aside in favor of treating the situation calmly and accordingly.

Bakugou had just arrived, it seemed, and had punched a shadow-like figure with his explosions. It seemed to be the warp-user like the villain had explained. To the side was All Might being restrained by some odd, black creature.

Shouto wasted no time at all in freezing the jerk who was restraining their teacher.

"I heard about you bastards' plan. Of each of your roles in your scheme to kill All Might." Kirishima took this chance to charge the guy with many hands on his body, narrowly missing. "The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns," he finished.

Bakugou continued to threaten the shadow-guy he had pinned, even going as far to say, "The second you so much as twitch, I'll load you with a nice little explosion, right here, right now!"

"Not a very heroic line there, buddy," Kirishima sweatdropped. Kaiya giggled, having stepped off to the side in order to stay clear of a situation that might provoke her quirk.

"We've been cornered, and what's more, you're all nearly unscathed," the face-palm villain complained. "Man, I have to hand it to the kids these days… At this rate, the Villain Alliance will be a laughing stock…!"

"Well, duh! You guys lack most of the fundamentals to being a proper threat, so of course it's laughable! The only reason you did any damage at all today is because you obviously have some inside worker and caught us by surprise," Kaiya said. The ones present were shocked at her knowledge of the subject.

Shouto added that to the list of things he had to still ask her about.

"Noumu," the face-palm villain sighed, "go ahead and finish explosion boy over there. We're rescuing our revolving door."

Shouto gasped when the abomination broke off its own limbs to escape his ice. It charged Bakugou and a sound of impact was heard.

"KACCHAN!... Kacchan?!" Midoriya yelled in surprise. Bakugou was right there next to him without a scratch. "You dodged him!? Wow…!"

"No you idiot," the 'explosion boy' growled. _I couldn't even see him… at all!_

As the smoke cleared, a large muscled figure stood solitary, having taken the entire blow for himself.

"... Do you know not mercy?..." he coughed. The villain came up with his own excuse.

"We had no choice. We had to save our ally, didn't we?" he shot back. "And not long ago, one of your kids over there… ahhh, which one…"

He pointed at Midoriya. "The plain-looking one. He tried to beat me up with all his strength, hear? And who do you think taught him such acts of violence?

"Hmmm, 'hero'?" he asked accusingly. Spreading his arms wide, he began his monologue.

"Now listen here, All Might! I'm _very_ ticked off! We're all categorized as either heroes or villains, but at the end of the day violence is violence. And who gets to decide right and wrong? Society does! The 'Symbol of Peace'? Give me a break!" he continued. "You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself! Violence only breeds more violence. And once we kill you, that'll be made known to the world!"

"Values!" a female voice suddenly shouted. Everyone looked to see Kaiya in a rage. "I completely agree; violence is violence at the end of the day. But the thing that separates the heroes from the villains are what they stand for!

"Heroes are here to protect those who can't protect themselves. They aren't here for violence! That only happens when you villains get involved. You, who prey on the weak, will never win the favor of society, for we still have the heroes who fight! Our quirks are here for helping! Not hurting!" she finished, practically seething with emotion. "Only the insane would think otherwise!"

"You're mad," All Might agreed. "You oughta keep your anti-social beliefs to yourself; you're beginning to corrupt children. Besides, be straight with me.

"You're just in it for the kicks."

There was a pause, before the villain broke out in maniacal laughter.

"You saw right through me so quickly…!"

"It's 3 on 6!" Shouto called.

"And Kacchan already exposed the shadow guy's weak point…!"

"These guys are outrageous but if we give All Might some support, then we'll send these guys packing no problem!" Kirishima said excitedly.

"NO!" the #1 hero shouted. "Please escape!" This confused many of them.

"But if I hadn't come to support you earlier, it'd have been bad," Shouto pointed out. Midoriya joined in, pointing out something about him coughing blood and a time limit, before trailing off suspiciously.

"Right you are, Todoroki my boy! Thanks a ton! But now I'll be okay! All you need to do is watch a pro show you how it's done!" he assured. After giving orders to his subordinates, the face-palm villain and his allies charged at the group.

All Might shot forward in a flash and met Noumu in a battle of fists. Countless hits made contact, each above %100 of All Might's usual power. Even though he was coughing blood throughout the encounter, he pushed onwards.

"I agree with you, young miss. A hero is someone who smashes through every obstacle that life puts in his way!" All Might shouted passionately. "Do you know what I speak of, villain!?

" **PLUS ULTRA** " The Noumu shot through the ceiling and continued onwards, soaring through the sky.

* * *

The events that followed were a bit questionable, but in the end, Iida seemed to have returned with reinforcements. The villains were forced to retreat, and the day had been won.

After that, Todoroki had insisted on walking her home, as she still needed to calm down a bit after her outburst.

After a few more beats of silence, Shouto realised that he wouldn't be getting anything else about her story easily. He cleared his throat, gaining Kaiya's attention.

"You know, Kaiya, everybody has their own past and secrets they'd rather not share. But after everything we just went through, I think I can trust you with mine," he finally said. "Have you ever heard of quirk-based marriages?"

Kaiya contemplated this for a moment before shaking her head no. Shouto further elaborated.

"Basically, it's where two people get married for the sole purpose of creating offspring with powerful quirks. My father married my mother for that same purpose, but for an even bigger goal in mind.

"He wants me to become stronger than All Might himself and surpass all of the #1 hero's achievements. But I don't want to do it for my father's behalf, but for my own will to get stronger and reach the top." Shouto said with determination. His eyes sparkled different colors, but their resolve was the same.

He felt her place a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said, you're really strong, Shouto. I'm positive you'll make your own path." He smiled at her before raising an eyebrow in silent encouragement. She sighed deeply.

"Well, I guess based on one of those laws of physics that I learned about once, I can either return your action with an equal and opposite one and stay quiet, or spill my own story." She sighed before continuing.

"To fill in some of the blanks I left in my story earlier, as you might've guessed it, I was given one of the Manufactured Quirks. Mine is known as **MQ Tigerwolf** , as it contained a quirk to transform me into each creature separately. I can't turn into both, obviously, and even my real quirk's powers are separate. I was injected before my real quirk manifested, so the two coincide together nicely. But the problem lies in a certain side-effect.

"It isn't a guaranteed side-effect, only one that decided to effect me. Every time I transform, my heart beats at an absurdly erratic rate to sustain the form. As only the outside is changed, I still have a human heart, which can't sustain such an unstable rate," Kaiya explained further. "Essentially, I could fall unconscious, into a coma, or even die."

Shouto looked shocked at the news.

"Why would your parents even want to inject you? From what you told me, your quirk would already be extremely powerful," he pointed out. Kaiya hesitated, before plowing ahead with her story.

"Not many over here know this about me… only the principal and a few other choice people… *Sigh* My parents… the life-changing decision they made was to become villains. Big-Time villains. They quickly surpassed their previous status earned by being heroes.

"Our stories are similar, you know?" she chuckled bitterly. "Both of us were created to be tools for our parents' own ambitions. Both of us decided to rebel. But I have a feeling that only one of us will actually achieve our dreams, and it ain't gonna be me."

"Don't say that!" Shouto interrupted. Kaiya stopped, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Weren't you the one to tell off that villain about what heroes were? What they stood for? Don't give me that bullcrap about only one of us being free to do what we want!" He was enraged. Enraged by the fact that the girl that caused him to feel a spark inside whenever they were together had given up hope.

"I saw him!" she shouted. The boy looked confusedly at the girl that had become so close to him in such a short period of time. Closer than any other girl-no- _person_ had dared to come. His own mother had looked at one half of him in constant disgust.

"My brother, I saw him perched on one of the rooftops. As we were walking away from the group after my small internal attack, I saw him. He smirked when he saw me before disappearing," Kaiya admitted to one of her first ever real friends.

"He doesn't care what happens to me, just so long as I'm on his side. Even if I'm treated like some trained monkey, he won't even bat an eyelash. He only despises the idea that I'd oppose him." She felt a sudden pat on the head.

"Do you like it here?" the owner of the hand asked. Tears began to gather in the girl's eyes. All of the pent up emotions were threatening to break loose.

"... y-yes…" she answered quietly. She couldn't see it because it was hidden by the shadows, but her companion smiled at hearing this. It was a warm, sincere, honest smile.

"Then nobody has the right to take you away from here."

She had only been comforted once before, by her very first friend when she decided to quit being a villain's puppet. Her father had never patted her head. Her mother had never uttered a single word of comfort.

Shouto never pushed her to reveal anything else. He just let her sit there in silence for a moment. He was there to lend her an ear when she spilled her heart for all to see.

And most of all, he was there for her when she cried. She let out all of the pain and frustration she had held within herself. One could only hold on for so long before breaking.

And Todoroki was there for her. He was there to offer comforting words or pats on the back. He was there to help her get through all she had suffered. He himself had never had a shoulder to cry on, so he was happy to offer her what he had always desired.

"S-sorry," she sniffed, eyes red. "I kinda lost control for a while, huh. I apologize for being so selfish. It's rude of me to force you to endure all of that."

He only smiled.

"We're friends now, aren't we? I'm happy to help," he said. She could only helplessly smile back. It was then and there that the two of them exchanged their life stories. Some of them they laughed about, and others they cried. Kaiya more so than Shouto, but even his eyes became glassy at certain parts.

"Shouto, thank you. I feel a lot better than I have in a long time." And then she surprised him. She caught him in a warm hug that caused him to blush slightly. "I couldn't ask for a better friend," she mumbled into his chest.

He could tell that she had fallen asleep in his arms, so he whispered one last thing to her sleeping form before laying her down on her make-shift bed and heading home himself.

"You don't have to worry about a thing… because I'll make sure to protect you."

He had said many things to comfort her in the heat of the moment, but now he had time to reflect. He still believes that both of them would find freedom, but he withheld the part about him never using his father's quirk.

Little did he know that he, Todoroki Shouto, was the first person to have ever listened to her like he had. Even Kaiya's first friend had never heard some of the things she had just shared with him.

But another thing he didn't know, or rather, didn't realize, was that she couldn't always control when she transformed. Not because she wanted to hide it, but because she merely forgot to mention it. This small secret, however, would lead to a twist of fate.

That day, the day Akira Kaiya had first stepped into the room of Class 1-A was when her destiny became forever intertwined with the rest of her fellow peers'.

From this day forward, her life takes a drastic turn. For the better or worse, we'll have to wait and see.

 _To Be Continued…._

* * *

 **Third Chapter is done! Now you all have an idea of who Kaiya is, and it can only get more tangled from here… (*v*)**

 **This wraps up what you could call the "Prologue Arc". Where our characters go from here depends on my imagination~. I hope that Kaiya is a bit easier to understand, as in the past few chapters I've been trying to develop her character. If you aren't getting that, then please let me know. Also, her outburst and heart-to-heart chat with an OOC Todoroki is mostly resulting from the stressful day she's had. Her personality will be further explored throughout the story.**

 **I could've written a lot more about the villain encounter, but I felt as though this was getting a tad long, so I tried to subtly cut it short.**

 **Bye! Hope Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fate

 **Has anybody else noticed how often Todoroki gets placed second? It ticks me off! I mean honestly, will he be forever second like his father? I want him to be #1!**

 **Sorry for that outburst, it's just I like Shouto soooo much, that seeing him not in first place hurts. Also, I thought his quirk was called "** **Fire and Ice** " **not this "** **Half-Cold, Half-Hot** " **crap. That's such a** _ **mouthful!**_

 **I like ranting, if you haven't noticed.**

 **Anime Fan x9000:** _**Thanks! I hope you like the new chapter!**_

 **Anyways, the new Manga chapters psyched me up for writing a new chapter!** **SPOILER: I guessed that they would switch to a dorm system after everything that's happened. I was actually hoping for it, because if it wasn't canon, I'd add that to my story anyways… Oops I guess I just spoiled a bit about my own story… Oh well. Also, I wanted Todoroki to win the contest, honestly. His dorm was ridiculous, but cool. But chapter 100… WHAT THE HECK! The ending was just so… But at least the more recent chapters are getting somewhere. Also: NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN TODOROKI! NOBODY! Bakugou's win was a fluke. Shouto was emotionally confused at the time, so it doesn't count! (- ^ -) SPOILER END**

 **On another note, the chapter titles and little spiels at the beginning aren't always related with that certain chapter, but for future themes. Some are connected, however, so I'll leave it to you to connect the dots.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MHA. I only take ownership of my stories and OCs.**

Chapter 4: Fate

Can somebody's fate be altered? Can they go up to Lady Destiny and say, "Screw it! I'll live how _I_ want to!" Are our stories already written and set in stone? Our fates can be very cruel, indeed, so why not simply change them?

Sadly, it isn't as easy as it sounds.

To go against the flow of life, you must deny the life already set out for you. Then follow up with grasping your own future, the way you'd like. Few have done this. For most, their destiny is absolute, and they must simply sit back and watch it unfold.

"You know that saying, 'What in the world?' Well, I've been wondering, why 'in' the world. We live 'on' the world. Not in it. That'd be more underground, yeah?"

"You really need a hobby."

"Shut up."

"Have you tried the insane asylum? I'm sure you'd fit in well."

"Ha ha, very funny," Kaiya rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, what on the world are you doing here?"

She had just woken up from a deep slumber, only to be confronted with the sight of one Todoroki Shouto standing before her, leaning against the roof access door.

"'In' sounds better, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"You just asked about it."

"I was talking to myself."

"Didn't sound like it." Kaiya simply sighed before realizing she had fallen asleep while he had still been there.

"You didn't stay here all night, right?" she asked worriedly. She hated to be a burden to others.

"Don't worry, I went back home. I'm just here to make sure you don't oversleep for classes. Regardless of the fact that you literally live at school," he said, answering both her current and previous questions.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Does the canteen serve breakfast?" she asked. After receiving a confirmation, she headed straight out the door. She had fallen asleep in her uniform, so she had no need to change. In her mind, that is.

"Shouldn't you put on new clothes?" Shouto asked.

"I'm wearing the uniform. How much more do they want from me?"

* * *

"Wow, you guys screwed up big."

Shigaraki Tomura turned bitterly towards the unknown voice.

"You are?"

"A fellow doer of evil, through and through. I'm here to offer a deal." The face-palm villain narrowed his eyes in suspicion, despite not being clearly visible. "I was there at the USJ attack. Quite impressive, until a certain point."

"You'll have to ask Sensei," Shigaraki said. "He'll give you an answer."

" _I'm sorry, but this is your decision, Shigaraki Tomura. This is your time to show off,_ " a digital voice resounded. It was cold and emotionless.

"Fine… what's the offer…" the disciple droned. The stranger, who had randomly appeared in the hideout, casually leaned against the bar, ignoring the shadow-like figure standing behind it.

"Simple. I want you to create a small distraction so I may conduct business with a certain student of UA, as well as a few possible future favors. In return, I'll make sure it was worthwhile. On the honor of the Tribe of Aesir." Everyone in the room froze, besides the new addition.

His voice was charming and charismatic, but the smirk he had was predatory. He had a head of silver-gray hair that caught a dull sheen from the dim lights. His scarlet eyes glinted ferally, while his well-built form continued to place its weight on the bar.

"The organisation in America?"

"That's the one."

"...What kind of 'distraction'?"

The smirk widened as he bid them his farewell.

"I'll be sure to let you know what is required, so we'll keep in touch." In a flash of speed, the man seemed to have vanished.

"Sensei… Does that mean I agreed?" Shigaraki wondered aloud to his master. The screen, however, only let the sound of chuckling fill the air. His voice finally came through his amusement.

"The Tribe of Aesir, eh? I wonder…"

* * *

"So, why bacon again?"

Shouto and Kaiya had just walked into the classroom, and he was trying to understand his new friend's odd eating behavior. The night prior had been… interesting, but at least she was eating food cooked by a professional.

"I like meat!" Kaiya answered happily. Her eyes glowed more blue than usual. "And Lunch Rush-sensei was so nice!"

Shouto merely sighed before sitting down in his seat. Their fellow classmates had started up a conversation about what had happened to all of them, and Kaiya was dragged in.

"What happened while you two were gone? After you left, we didn't see you until we got back to the buses." Ashido interrogated. The girls that had been fawning over a new idea of a pairing were hungry for details.

"We ended up next to the Land-Slide Zone, and a bunch of villains randomly showed up. Shouto took care of them though, so I barely lifted a finger. He was awesome!" the transfer praised.

"Oh yeah," Yaoyorozu remembered. "Didn't you say that you're from America? I hear that it's crawling with villains these days, especially that one group. Have you had many encounters with bad guys in the past?"

Shouto perked up after hearing this question. He was likely the only person in the room that had heard of Kaiya's past, so he was curious on how she'd answer this dangerous question.

"Here and there, I guess. But I'm surprised that some group of villains got news to spread all the way over here," she answered, honestly perplexed. She had a feeling who the group was…

"Yeah, I think their name was something about Norse mythology, or something. Have you not heard of them?"

Kaiya's assumptions were correct, to her dread.

"The Tribe of Aesir," she breathed. The group that Odin led, with his wife Frigg and son Thor. Otherwise known as her father, mother, and brother. Her sister was given the name Freya, as she was destined to marry someone to expand the family empire. Kaiya, on the other side of the spectrum, was-

"Um, hello? You in there?" The Tigerwolf snapped out of her inner musings.

"Huh?" she asked intelligently (Sarcasm. A wonderful thing indeed). The others looked at her funny. What she didn't realize was that she had completely zoned out after the mention of her old life.

Shouto eyed her carefully. _She seems to lose focus on what's around her when her past is mentioned._

Something similar happened the evening before, when the police had finally arrived. Another time when her eyes had shone gray.

* * *

"16… 19… 21?" a man with a detective's garb on counted. "I thought that there were only 20 kids per class?"

"I'm a new transfer, sir," Kaiya answered his unasked question. The detective nodded, albeit hesitantly, and continued his report.

"Not counting the kid with crippled legs, everyone's pretty much unharmed."

The others began conversing with each other, sharing stories of what they had to face on this crazy day. Todoroki stood next to Kaiya, Bakugou, and Kirishima. Midoriya was in the infirmary.

"Man, getting to Japan this morning, almost running late to class…" Kaiya started.

"You _were_ late, idiot," Bakugou scoffed.

"... Going on some field trip," she continued without acknowledging the interruption. "And getting attacked by villains. Quite the day, if I do say so myself."

One of the policemen, a cat, in fact, approached the group.

"We're going to wrap it up for today, so if you'd give us your parent's numbers, we'll fill them in and let them know what will happen for now." Everybody had done so accordingly, until the officer reached a certain transfer.

"Miss, your parents' number?" he asked politely. Only two people noticed her slight flinch. She began cautiously.

"Well… You see, sir, my parents are overseas and are very difficult to get a hold of. I can tell them if you'd like." The officer frowned, before writing something down on his board.

"Any guardians, like grandparents for instance?" She shook her head. "Then who are you staying with over here? Your guardian's number will suffice."

"I'm actually being put up by UA, sir. You see, I didn't have enough money to spare living expenses, but the opportunity to come here was so great that we couldn't refuse. My, uh, parents are working hard to earn enough money for me to be able to attend, so UA agreed to help me find a place." She didn't like lying, but some of it was true. In a different context, that is.

The police-cat sighed, before jotting something else down.

"Very well. If UA has agreed, I guess it's legit. Do you need someone to help you back to your home?"

"I'll do it," Todoroki volunteered. The officer nodded before leaving to do his other duties. That evening, Todoroki walked Kaiya back to where she was staying, the UA rooftop. It was along the way where he noticed that her eyes had turned gray.

* * *

Todoroki was forced from his thoughts when Iida suddenly went to the front of the classroom, shouting:

"All right, everyone! It is time for this morning's homeroom so please take your seats!"

"We are in our seats. You're the one who's not," Sero cut in. Just then, the door to the classroom opened.

"Morning," their home teacher greeted. His entire face was covered in bandages.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're already back!? That's _beyond_ pro!"

"Sensei! You're all right!" Iida yelled, jolting up from his seat. Uraraka whispered something about actually being alright, but Todoroki couldn't hear her clearly.

"Don't concern yourselves over me. After all, the battle isn't over yet," their teacher warned mysteriously.

"The battle?" drawled Bakugou.

"You don't mean…" Midoriya trailed off in anxiety. His face now held worry.

"MORE VILLAINS?!" Mineta screeched. His face, it was…

Undescribable.

"UA's sports festival is approaching, boys and girls. Oh yeah, this is a school!" In the background, Kaiya was silently wondering what a sport's festival was.

 _Is it like a parade or something to honor sports? Or maybe some kind of sports meet?_

"A sports festival!?"

"Keep forgetting this is an actual school!"

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something villains would try to infiltrate… isn't it? Will it be alright?" The class began chattering loudly, worrying what the new announcement might bring. Especially in terms of danger.

"On the contrary. Going on with the festival means that UA is completely sure of their ducks being in a row when it comes to crisis control. I hear police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example. What you should be thinking about is…what a _huge chance_ the academy's sports festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of villains."

The confidence in Aizawa-sensei's tone spread to Kaiya's mindset as well, however, that wasn't the case with all of the students. In fact, most were still extremely wary of what was to come.

"No, if villains do appear, can we halt it please?" Mineta asked weakly.

"It's an athletics festival, man," Yaoyorozu muttered behind him.

"Mineta… Have you never seen UA's sports festival!?" Midoriya sweatdropped nervously.

"Of course I have! THat's not it at all-..."

"Umm, I actually have no clue what it is…" Kaiya inserted awkwardly. "Is it like a sports meet or something? You know, soccer, football, baseball… the like?" There were a few confused whispers like, 'What the heck's soccer?', until Aizawa-sensei put it all to rest with his own description of the event.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events! In days psat, the "Olympics" was the sports festivity that whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm! But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk and it's lost a lot of substance."

"Well, yeah, I mean it's the same in America. Everyone's quirks make all the traditional games hard to keep fair," Kaiya agreed.

"So what has taken the place of the Olympics in Japan is the UA Sports Festival!"

"The country's top heroes are all sure to be watching us!" Yaoyorozu contributed. "It's because they'll be scouting for us!"

"I know, I know, but…" Mineta mumbled quietly. The transfer had other things on her mind, however.

 _Lots of heroes'll be there? I hope nobody recognizes my name, or else there'll be unwanted trouble. But I'm probably paranoid, I mean, there are plenty of others with a name like mine, right?_ Allowing thoughts like these to ease her mind, she managed to calm down without drawing any attention to herself.

"I'm thinking I might follow the tactic of going sidekick for a pro hero's squad after graduating!" Kaminari exclaimed proudly. His neighbor, Jirou, didn't look too enthused about that prospect, though.

"But there are loads of people who get stuck as sidekicks forever and miss their chance to break out as solo heroes," she said. "And you seem like just that kind of dumb*ss, Kaminari." Said electric battery only made a sound of indignation.

"Naturally," Aizawa-sensei smoothly took back the attention, "entering the squad of a famous hero will get you higher status and more experience. Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future than otherwise.

"This is the chance you'll only get once a year… for a total of three chances," he continued. "If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you can't overlook!"

"Get noticed by a pro, huh?" Kaiya muttered quietly. "That isn't my intention. I only agreed to come here to learn the basics of heroics. The fundamentals, not trying to make a debut here. I can't be too noticeable."

This was her chance to turn over a new leaf fully and have a clean slate to work with. Sure, she'd told Shouto about her past and history, but she felt like she could trust him to be nonjudgemental and keep her secret. It was just a feeling, but having the blood of two animals besides humans running through her veins caused her to act on powerful instincts.

And her instincts rarely lied.

During the noonday break, everybody was getting pumped. The excitement to show off felt like electricity dancing in the air, making hairs stand up. Fires of determination had sparked in the eyes of many, especially one Uraraka Ochako.

"Deku, Iida…" she began. " **Let's crush it. The Sports Festival.** "

"Whoa, your face, Uraraka! Your face!" someone shouted. All of a sudden, Kaiya, who had started shaking, suddenly yelled out.

"Yes, Ma'am!" she yelled, a hint of fear detectable in her tone. The class looked at her in confusion. She blinked before realizing her actions.

"Oops! Sorry guys, I guess I got caught up in the moment, hehe." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "You sounded a lot like my mom back there, Uraraka."

Silence reigned as Kaiya decided to make up an excuse.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head out to explore the campus more…" she trailed off. With that, she bolted from the room. Shouto sighed before following her lead.

"What's up with her?" Ashido questioned nobody in particular. "And Uraraka's being, kinda, _not_ Uraraka." Mineta attempted saying something that was probably perverted, when their zero-gravity girl that seemed to have a split personality yelled out once more.

"Guys! I'm gonna go for it!"

By now, everyone had forgotten about their new student's outburst. The two of them, Kaiya and Shouto, were now meandering the halls. He thought about asking what had happened, but decided against it midway. They eventually came across a door that had many… interesting sounds coming from it.

*BOOM* *CRASH*

Cries could be heard coming from within.

"Don't let it blow the building up, darnit!"

"But my babies are precious! They're still learning!" came a female voice. All of a sudden, the door was blasted off its hinges, startling the pair outside.

"What th-" Kaiya suddenly found herself on the ground, a large piece of equipment on top of her. Todoroki made no move to help, being too busy inspecting what had come flying out.

It was an odd mash of different parts to form some sort of hodgepodge. In her surprise, Kaiya accidentally sent a current of electricity surging through the large hunk of metal, thoroughly frying its circuits.

A girl stepped out from the smoke and drifting debris, only to find her 'baby' as a smoking mess. In Kaiya's defense, it was a mess before. She only caused the smoking part.

"Oh no! My poor baby's been scandalized!" the newcomer yelled. Kaiya blinked in confusion. _Scandalized?_

Finally, Todoroki helped the poor girl on the ground to remove the machinery that was weighing her down, setting it non-too-gently on the ground beside her. As the supposed creator of the odd equipment began to rant to Kaiya how her 'baby' never deserved such a cruel fate. The moment Kaiya could move, she stood up and began apologizing.

"I'm deeply sorry about your, um, 'baby'. I hope the damage wasn't too bad?" The girl glared at the transfer, effectively making her look down in shame. She began to fiddle with the metal wristband that she had been meaning to tell Aizawa-sensei about not working. This caught the inventor's eye, and she immediately grabbed her wrist to inspect the trinket.

"Wow! This is high quality metal used to disguise the inner-workings of its true design! Tell me, what does it do!?" she exclaimed happily, clinging to the poor girl.

"Umm…" Kaiya began uneasily.

"No matter, I'll just look at it myself! All I need to do is unscrew this, move that, unbuckle, and viole! It is off!" And true to her word, the band was successfully removed; without Kaiya's consent, that is. The girl once again disappeared into the room, while a man with an odd mask came out, coughing madly.

"Honestly, that girl is going to be the death of me… After she burns the entire school down, that is. Or blows it up. Or gets it sucked into a wormhole," he began muttering to himself. Then he realized he had company.

"Oh, I apologize, was there something you needed?" Shouto cleared his throat before answering.

"No, we were only passing by when my companion was assaulted by that machine." The masked man's shoulders seemed to slump even more.

"I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience. My name's Power Loader, by the way. I'm the supervisor for the Support division. That girl was Hatsume Mei, a student. Her inventions are always going out of control."

"That's fine, Power Loader-sensei!" Kaiya assured. "I was the one who fried her machine, after all. But I might need that wristband back…"

"Hmm? Oh, you must be the transfer Aizawa was talking about. I was actually the one who created that wristband for you. How's it working?" he asked in anticipation.

"Well… I think it could use a bigger dose of suppressant, or something. It wasn't the _most_ helpful, as I would've liked… But it was still good and all! Maybe just needing a few… tweaks."

Power Loader assured her that it was fine to criticise, as that was how inventors improved. Just then, Hagakure rushed out once again.

"Okay, now I need you to try it out! I made a few adjustments that I think will totally fit!" she happily said, not too subtly dragging Kaiya into the room. "Oh, and I need you to try out a few other things as well," she added. Once again, Todoroki made no move to help, not wanting to get dragged in as well.

From that day forth, Kaiya and Mei, as the inventor insisted being called, became rather good friends. The one thing that continued to happen, however, was Kaiya's continuous refusal to accompany Mei to the Support room. In fact, she never went anywhere _near_ the 'place where heroes go to die', as she put it.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 ***Sigh* Finally. This chapter had the determination to not get written, I swear. I've changed, deleted, etc. and all that just to try and make this chapter** _ **readable**_ **. So… tired.**

 **Anyways, this story is officially tied with "Revenge Paid in Full" priority based on the poll, so… yeah. If you want quicker, or at least, you want this story to be updated more frequently compared to my other stories, go vote in the poll! It's on my profile!**

 **I apologize for any mistakes you may find, this chapter was written in spurts. Nothing wanted to connect, so… yeah.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
